


Someone Just Like You

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only one you want is way out of your reach. Myungsoo is a poor student and Kim Sunggyu is the leader of a popular rock band. Myungsoo supposes it doesn’t get any further than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Infinite Secret Santa 2014. [1](http://infinitesanta.livejournal.com/43062.html) | [2](http://infinitesanta.livejournal.com/42773.html) / A big thank you to the one and only Banner to my Stark for the beta and also for not deserting me despite my million dumb questions. Also thank you to K and C for the encouragement. And finally, thank you namikaze_jkc for the lovely prompt that created this amazing world of characters for me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas! (Lyric quotes are from Adam Levine’s No One Else Like You and Sunggyu’s I Need You.)

_‘Cause everyone wants someone  
That’s one cliché that’s true_

Myungsoo wakes up every morning to a beautiful voice that belongs to a man as beautiful. The man of his dreams, with a voice so sweet, a face so heavenly, and fingers so graceful when they’re dancing on guitar strings… The man of his dreams is, unfortunately, just that.

It’s not a big deal, though. Kim Sunggyu is way out of his league, and Myungsoo knows that. He knows better than to wish his idol will fall in love with him.

Kim Sunggyu, the sexy, charismatic leader of a rock band of which music Myungsoo fell in love with one rainy afternoon. Kim Sunggyu, a man of many talents, who plays the guitar and the piano, who writes all of his songs, who stole Myungsoo’s heart with just his voice that day.

Myungsoo had gotten up from his seat and went straight to the counter to ask whose album the cafe was playing. The barista looked at him like he was weird for not knowing, and simply stated, “Kim Sung Kyu Band”. That was the beginning of Myungsoo’s downward spiral into what people called ‘fandom’.

It is also exactly why Myungsoo is sitting alone at Smoothie King, scribbling on slips of paper. These slips of paper aren’t just ordinary pieces of scrap paper, they hold the key to Myungsoo’s future; to his happiness. Each slip gives him one chance at entering the first fansign the band has ever held since it debuted three years ago. There is just no way Myungsoo would just give up on something as important as this.

To be quite frank, Myungsoo didn’t have high hopes because he would rather not be disappointed should he not get picked for the fansign. If not this time, then next time, right?

No, he isn’t nervous. Myungsoo tells himself that about twenty-eight times as he sits in the audience at the fansign, waiting for his turn to go up on stage. Sure, the camera in his hands provides some kind of distraction from the butterflies in his stomach, but he’s still shaking, and he knows half the photographs are going to come out blurry.

Aspiring photographer Kim Myungsoo, who can’t even keep his camera steady in front of his idol. Myungsoo sighs inwardly. How he is going to become a professional photographer if he can’t even be professional now, he doesn’t really know. In his defense, it is his first time using the f2.8 70-200mm telephoto lens after finally saving enough from the three part-time jobs he holds, and he still isn’t used to the weight yet.

Myungsoo is nervous, not because he hasn’t seen Kim Sunggyu in real life before. It’s the thought of being in such close proximity to him, talking to him, and possibly shaking his hand—most definitely shaking his hand—that has got Myungsoo all fidgety. He hasn’t even thought of what to say! “I love your music”? “I love your singing”? “I love you”?

Everything just sounds so childish. And that is not how Myungsoo wanted to present himself in front of Sunggyu.

The short talk ends, and the fans are getting ushered into a queue line onto the stage to get their albums signed. Myungsoo wonders if the people around him can hear his heart beating so loudly. Then again, most of them are probably feeling the same way he does. The majority of the fans are girls, and suddenly Myungsoo feels out of place as well, worried that people will judge him. On the bright side, maybe Sunggyu will remember him since he’s one out of possibly ten fanboys in the crowd.

Myungsoo shoves his camera into his backpack and clutches onto his album so hard. His heart thumps louder in his ears the closer he gets to the stage, and he doesn’t remember that he was supposed to think of something to say to Sunggyu until he reaches the front of the queue and Sunggyu is just two band members away from him.

Myungsoo panics, and ends up saying nothing to the first member to start signing. He’s still panicking when he reaches the second member, and forgets to shake his hand. Then, it is the moment Myungsoo has been waiting for, the moment he has been losing sleep for ever since the day he looked through the list of fansign winners and saw his name on it.

There are about a million things a fan could say or do in front of their idols, but Myungsoo just stares. Sunggyu actually manages to stare back for a few moments, and Myungsoo thinks this is the best five seconds of his life. Except the next five seconds are even better. Sunggyu looks away to continue scribbling on Myungsoo’s album and—is that a faint blush that Myungsoo detects? Myungsoo’s breath hitches slightly. He has been told a lot that he has a really intense gaze that could unnerve or fluster people. Could it be that the godly and unattainable Kim Sunggyu can also be affected by it?

He doesn’t have time to dwell on that thought because suddenly Sunggyu is done signing on his album and Myungsoo’s supposed to move on to the last member. He lingers, trying to say something—anything—because this is the best chance he has got. Instead their eyes meet again and Sunggyu speaks instead.

“Thank you.”

Sunggyu smiles, and Myungsoo melts. He grins like a fool as he shuffles towards the next member, not even realizing he has forgotten to shake Sunggyu’s hand. Needless to say, Myungsoo melts a second time when Sunggyu suddenly grabs his hand and grips it firmly.

The rest of the event is a blur because Myungsoo can’t focus anymore. He manages to take more pictures once he gets back to his seat, and he thinks Sunggyu might have smiled for his camera a couple of times but there are like a hundred other cameras so Sunggyu probably just takes turns smiling for as many cameras as he can.

Myungsoo remembers nothing of Woohyun, Dongwoo, and Sungyeol—the keyboardist, bassist, and drummer respectively—and feels really bad about it. But, no time to waste harping on what could have been.

Plugging his compact flash memory card into his MacBook, Myungsoo lounges on his bed and starts going through his pictures.

The door opens a minute later and Myungsoo doesn’t even look up from the screen when he says “hi” to his roommate.

“You’re so happy to see me.”

Myungsoo laughs, but still doesn’t look up. “Trust me, I am.”

“Are you looking at porn?”

“It’s honestly good enough to be.”

Hoya rolls his eyes and throws his backpack onto the bed opposite of Myungsoo’s, then casually walks over to stand by Myungsoo’s bed and peeks at his screen.

“Oh, right, you said there was some signing thing today. From that stupid smile on your face, it must have gone well?”

“It was great.” Myungsoo sighs dreamily.

“Okay,” Hoya pushes Myungsoo to make space for himself on the small bed and plops his butt unceremoniously onto it next to Myungsoo, “Tell me everything.”

So Myungsoo does. But only after Sungjong goes over to their dorm room with beers.

Sungjong, Myungsoo’s best friend in the entire universe—along with Hoya, of course, but Myungsoo may argue that Hoya is only his best friend on Earth just to annoy him—who always has the best advice for Myungsoo, even though he’s a year younger.

“You’re hopeless, Kim Myungsoo.” Sungjong says, shaking his head. But he’s smiling as he sips from his bottle.

Myungsoo knows.

For the next three fansigns, Hoya and Sungjong accompany Myungsoo to buy his albums and fill up the ballot slips. Myungsoo makes it to two more out of the three.

Myungsoo’s less nervous now, and he’s more used to his camera setup. He also manages to speak coherently to the other band members, although when it comes to Sunggyu, Myungsoo still can’t find the words.

When Myungsoo opens his mouth to speak, the words die before they even reach his lips. Yet somehow, it is okay. Eyes are, after all, the windows to their souls. Myungsoo doesn’t have to speak at all. Sunggyu holds his gaze for almost the whole time, piercing and intense. Then Myungsoo’s heart starts racing when Sunggyu reaches for his hand.

It’s hard to be a fan, Myungsoo thinks, if every single time you see your idol up close you end up in a bundle of nerves and on the verge of a heart attack. It’s absolutely worth it, of course, but still really hard. How the millions of fangirls do it, Myungsoo would love to find out because he has only seen Sunggyu this close twice and he is already pretty sure his heart cannot take anymore.

“Thank you for coming,” Sunggyu says as he grips Myungsoo’s hand, his other hand scribbling away on Myungsoo’s album sleeve with a black marker.

When he eventually releases Myungsoo’s hand, he flashes a smile at him.

Myungsoo melts.

Later when Myungsoo reaches home, he finally looks through the autographs carefully. All of the members had only written his name just as he had written on the sticky tabs on each page, but Sunggyu’s autograph...

It says “♥Myungsyuu♥ Thank you!”

He misses the second of the three sessions, and wonders if Sunggyu will notice his absence.

On the last one, Myungsoo dies the moment the band appears on stage.

In contrast with their usual style of contemporary street fashion, all four of them are in suits. White shirt, black blazer, black pants...

How are the rest of the fans even alive to be screaming? All Myungsoo can do is stare, camera forgotten in his hands. He is still completely awestruck when the members have taken their seats, ready for the fansign to officially begin.

“Hi Myungsoo!” The keyboardist, Woohyun, is well-known for taking care of their fans, so Myungsoo supposes it’s no big deal that he remembers his name even before looking at the sticky tab. Myungsoo is, after all, one of the few male fans in the audience once again.

“Hi,” Myungsoo says quietly.

“Have you eaten?”

Myungsoo nods.

Woohyun smiles widely. “Good. We’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Myungsoo nods again before shuffling to the next spot. Both the drummer Sungyeol and bassist Dongwoo seem to recognize him as well, and Myungsoo feels like he has finally made it and become one of those fans that he used to be envious of.

His breath catches when he stands in front of Sunggyu. Sunggyu, the band’s perfect leader, who is currently looking ridiculously delicious in that damn suit.

“Hello, Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo dies for the second time that night.

“Hello, Sunggyu hyung.”

“It’s our last fansign for this album.”

“I know.”

“Please wait for us.”

Myungsoo nods. “Of course I will.”

Sunggyu glances up and smiles at him. “Thank you.”

This time, Myungsoo remembers to reach his hand out to Sunggyu, who holds his hand firmly. Myungsoo shakes his head and says, “No, thank you.”

“Hey, you’re the one who bought our albums.” Sunggyu grins. “How many did you buy anyway?”

Myungsoo blinks. “Uh, thirty, each? But I didn’t win yesterday.”

Sunggyu nods. “I know.” He seems to notice Myungsoo’s slight pout after saying he didn’t win for one of the sessions, smiles, and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “See you soon.”

Myungsoo makes a noise in protest, frowning as he pats his hair back into place. “Bye, hyung.”

“Bye, Myungsoo.”

In the next two months that follow, Sunggyu’s band does not have any public activities, and Myungsoo has thrown himself into endless work. Besides the two part-time jobs he now juggles, Myungsoo is also working on his final-year project.

Each day when Hoya returns to the dorm in the evening, Myungsoo would be wrapping up that day’s progress on his project, and just preparing to head out for work.

The two months seemed endless, yet they also passed in a flash. And finally Hoya stops Myungsoo one day.

“Excuse me.”

“No, I’m not going to.”

“What? Why? I have to head to work!”

“That’s exactly why! Kim Myungsoo, you need to take a break.”

“I can’t. I really have to go now. I’ll see you later.”

Myungsoo feels a little apologetic because Hoya genuinely looks worried. But he can’t just skip out on work for no reason. He shuffles towards a frowning Hoya and gently hugs him.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Hoya sighs.

Myungsoo offers his friend a small smile, glances at the photo frame next to his bed, then turns around and leaves.

The photo frame has been on the wall since the last fansign Myungsoo had gone to, the framed item being the album booklet on which the band members had signed on, but flipped to the page with Sunggyu’s autograph. The message is a lot longer on this.

“To Myungsoo: Let’s go together forever. Always, fighting♥”

Three days later, Myungsoo is forcefully dragged out by Sungjong. Hoya waves cheerfully to him from the door and tells him to have fun.

Myungsoo doesn’t know where Sungjong is taking him, but follows obediently. No one ever goes against Lee Sungjong unless they’re fond of getting the evil eye, which can really be pretty intimidating, even to Myungsoo. It is like Myungsoo’s intense gaze but scarier because it comes with a tinge of evilness.

“We’re here!” Sungjong says brightly.

Myungsoo looks around him and frowns. “A... club.”

“More accurately, my favourite club.” Sungjong points out.

Myungsoo laughs. “Lead the way then.”

Sungjong smiles slyly. “My pleasure.”

Myungsoo knows why Hoya didn’t go along ten seconds after he steps in. His best friend just brought him to a gay club.

“Don’t give me that face, Kim Myungsoo. We all know you’re 200% gayer than I am.”

“That is not true!” Myungsoo protests.

Sungjong rolls his eyes dramatically and pulls him onto the dance floor.

Dancing. Just the way to put off potential suitors when just his face alone would have attracted flocks. Myungsoo sways a bit because that’s the best he can do, and watches Sungjong with his gyrating hips and sexy waves. So much for being 200% less gay. Myungsoo figures he shall just go to the bar and get a drink instead since Sungjong’s already distracted with some tall man who looks like a model.

Then a butt brushes against his and Myungsoo thinks he might have heard a faint “excuse me” despite the loud music. He can recognize that voice anywhere.

Myungsoo turns, and is immediately met with a gaze that instantly has him transfixed.

They stare at each other for the longest time, neither saying anything nor making any movement at all.

The thumping bass of the music cannot be louder than the rapid thumping of his heart in his ears, Myungsoo thinks. And Myungsoo doesn’t know what to do. What does one even do when they meet the man of their dreams in a gay club? There needs to be a tutorial for this shit because Myungsoo’s completely stumped.

Then a gasp from the side breaks the connection. “Aren’t you—”

The next thing Myungsoo knows is that he’s being pulled away from the dance floor, the firm grip on his wrist not relenting. He ends up at his original destination anyway.

Sunggyu slides onto a bar stool, and Myungsoo follows suit onto the one next to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be rude and leave you back there without saying anything since we were having a...” Sunggyu doesn’t finish his sentence, but glances at him a moment later. “Drink?”

Myungsoo nods. Hell, he probably needs to be drunk to handle this right now anyway.

Sunggyu waves to the bartender and calls for two beers.

The bartender raises his brows, looks at Myungsoo, then back at Sunggyu again, who shakes his head and laughs.

Myungsoo doesn’t know what that means and it unnerves him a little.

“You obviously know me, and I assume you assumed I remember you,” Sunggyu’s pause at this moment is such a cliffhanger that Myungsoo waits with his heart in his mouth, “I do. I see a lot of fans all the time, but a face like yours is hard to forget.”

Myungsoo forgets to breathe.

“It sounds superficial, I know, but it isn’t like we have much to go on when we only have that few seconds of interaction with the fans.”

Myungsoo is no longer alive.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Sunggyu chuckles.

Myungsoo inhales slowly. “I do... sometimes.”

The bartender brings them their beers, and Myungsoo’s grateful for the distraction.

“On me.” Sunggyu smiles as he pushes one of the glasses to Myungsoo. “Thank you for buying 120 albums.”

Myungsoo laughs, nerves forgotten. “I still missed a fansign, though.”

“I can sign something for you now.” Sunggyu raises his glass, and Myungsoo does the same. “But first, let us drink.”

“To?”

“New friends?”

“You really do like to friendzone your fans...” Myungsoo shakes his head, clinking his glass with Sunggyu’s.

Sunggyu’s laugh gives Myungsoo these fuzzy feelings. “We can’t all be Woohyun. I’d rather not give them false hope.” He tilts his glass to Myungsoo, then both of them drink up.

Myungsoo would honestly love to just leave all the talking to Sunggyu, because who the hell knows what to talk to your idol about when you’re having drinks together in a club, really. Even talking to his idol like normal friends having a conversation is an entirely new concept to Myungsoo. Maybe the fact that he’s a guy, too, helps. He supposes it is less intimidating than trying to have a conversation with a 40-year-old ahjumma stalker fan or a 12-year-old child proclaiming her undying love and wish to marry him.

But if he keeps quiet any longer he will probably seem like a freaky fanboy.

“So you never thought about it?”

“You mean dating a fan?”

Myungsoo nods.

“I’m not sure if you realize, Myungsoo... 95% of my fans are female.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo says dumbly. Of course, why else would he be here? In any case, Myungsoo doesn’t press on because this is a dangerous topic to be treading on.

But Sunggyu continues anyway. “Granted this isn’t the best place to meet people but... you know what they say, the things that happen in here stay in here.” He turns to look at Myungsoo. “How did you hear of this place though?”

“My friend...” Myungsoo looks towards the dance floor, but catches no glimpse of Sungjong.

“Your first time here, then?”

Myungsoo blushes. Even if he is 200% gayer than Sungjong, he has never actually done anything about it. Honestly, with all the part-time jobs and school projects, Myungsoo doesn’t even have any time for himself, much less any time to date. His last boyfriend was three years ago and lasted two weeks, and before that, a girlfriend that lasted two days. He didn’t suppose relationships are his thing.

So he knows close to nothing about this community, whereas Sungjong is obviously a pro.

Myungsoo gives a slight nod in reply, then drinks more beer.

Sunggyu notices his embarrassment, and reaches out to pat his head.

Myungsoo frowns, but Sunggyu’s still grinning. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“You’re cute, I can’t help it.”

Myungsoo scowls and fixes Sunggyu with a steely stare until he takes his hand away.

“Okay, won’t do that again!” The older man puts up his hands in mock surrender.

Myungsoo stops staring at him, and he just laughs.

Okay, if there’s one thing Kim Sunggyu shouldn’t do anymore, it’s laugh. Because when he laughs, his eyes disappear into curved lines, and he really just looks so cuddly and adorable and lovable and— Myungsoo is so screwed. He is so damn screwed. How is he ever going to have a normal relationship anymore? How will he even fall in love with anyone else anymore?

This is the man of his dreams, and he’s sitting right next to him.

Oh god. Myungsoo has to forcefully tear his gaze away from Sunggyu, and swirls around in his chair to face the bar, the endless rows of bottles of alcohol which Myungsoo would love to drown himself in right now because fucking Kim Sunggyu— Nope, he can’t do this anymore.

There is nothing normal about having a normal conversation with your idol. There just isn’t. These things don’t just happen.

Sunggyu is way out of his league. This is a fact that is never going to change regardless of how chummy Sunggyu is acting with him.

Myungsoo’s on the verge of excusing himself and disappearing when he feels a presence behind him. He turns and comes face to face with Woohyun.

Woohyun’s eyes dramatically widen upon seeing him.

“I know he’s ridiculously handsome but you’re scaring him like that, Hyun.”

Myungsoo wishes there’s some kind of button to press to stop himself from blushing. At least it’s probably too dark to notice.

“Hi,” Woohyun says.

Myungsoo says hi back.

Then Woohyun leans towards Sunggyu to tell him something, which has Sunggyu frowning and nodding in response. Woohyun walks away after smiling and waving bye to Myungsoo.

Sunggyu stands up a moment after, moves close to Myungsoo and whispers, “Saturday, 10pm, second floor.”

Myungsoo barely has time to process what that even means but Sunggyu is already walking away, though not before squeezing Myungsoo’s shoulder and casually letting his hand trail down Myungsoo’s back as he leaves, resulting in the slight shiver that passes through Myungsoo. He turns and watches Sunggyu, who smiles at him and mouths “I’ll see you” right before he disappears into the crowd.

What the fuck just happened.

Myungsoo swivels back around in his stool, and stares at the remaining drops of beer in his glass, trying to make sense of everything that had just taken place. That’s when he feels arms winding around him from the back.

“Jjong!” He has never felt more relief to see his friend.

Sungjong frowns and lets go of him to sit onto what was Sunggyu’s seat not even a minute ago. “What’s wrong?”

Myungsoo says nothing. What’s wrong? There’s a billion things wrong but there’s nowhere to start.

Then Sungjong spots the other empty glass. “Did you meet someone?”

“Do me a favour and hit me because I need to know that I am dreaming.”

“But... you’re not?” Sungjong says, raising his brows as he looks at Myungsoo suspiciously.

Myungsoo sighs.

“What is it, hyung?”

“I’m 200% fucked.”

When Myungsoo tells Sungjong he wouldn’t believe whom he had just met, Sungjong gets the right answer on the first try. It turns out that he has known all along that a couple of members of Sunggyu’s band regularly hang out in this club, but Myungsoo’s too deep in his dilemma to be wondering why Sungjong had never told him before.

“He’s not a bad person. You should go.”

“Jjong, you’re not supposed to be encouraging me!”

“Well, I’m just saying! He isn’t!”

“But I’m a fan.”

“Look, if you weren’t, and you came to this club, and an attractive man hits on you, are you going to say no?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Preci— What? Hyung! You’re hopeless!”

“You said that the first time I went for a fansign.”

Sungjong glares at Myungsoo and Myungsoo instinctively hunches over, like that would make him smaller. If there was a corner he could huddle into, he would. Hell hath no fury like a Lee Sungjong scorned.

Hoya’s first reaction isn’t what any of them expects.

“My issue here, is how you never told your best friends, i.e. both of us, that you found yourself a boyfriend.”

“He did?”

Hoya throws a cushion at Myungsoo from his bed. “The guy who says Sunggyu is a nice man?”

Myungsoo dodges the cushion, then hugs it. “Oh.”

Sungjong kicks at the cushion from the opposite end of Myungsoo’s bed, but Myungsoo refuses to give it up.

“We’re talking about Myungsoo hyung right now, not me!”

“Fine,” Hoya says, “We’ll deal with you and your secrets after we’re done with Soo’s problem.”

Myungsoo whines and holds up the cushion to bury his face in.

“Kim Myungsoo, stop doing that to my cushion!”

Myungsoo releases Hoya’s cushion, and Sungjong leans forward, promptly snatching it away.

“So what do I do?”

“For the pros, we have Sungjong’s boyfriend saying that he’s a nice person, so I guess that has to count for something. As for the cons... like you said, you’re a fan.” Hoya shrugs. “However, he also knows that you are yet he’s still making a date with you, so that has to count for something. Maybe he thinks you’re not like the others.”

“I am exactly like the others.”

“Pretty sure you’re the most good-looking of the lot.”

“Jjong!”

“Okay, that’s superficial, but you got to have a good first impression before you can go on to make other impressions, right? And it seems like he already has an amazing first impression of you.” Sungjong glances at the photo frame on the wall.

Myungsoo follows Sungjong’s gaze

Let’s go together forever...

Myungsoo’s late, because work did not end on time. Then he contemplated for all of the next five minutes if he should go since he had no way of contacting Sunggyu to tell him he’d be late. A text from Sungjong that says “I hope you’re either there or at least on the way. O:)” five minutes past ten that looked polite at first glance but definitely had a hundred hidden daggers in it finally convinces Myungsoo that he had to go.

He has nothing to lose from just going, right?

Myungsoo reaches the club half an hour past the time he was supposed to meet Sunggyu.

Nobody stops him when he makes his way to the second floor, but Myungsoo’s nervous anyway. It just does not feel like he is in the right place. He wanders around, discreetly peeking into each of those VIP rooms. What if Sunggyu isn’t in any of those and someone catches him snooping? Myungsoo tries his best to very subtly peer into each room while pretending to look like he is strutting purposefully towards somewhere.

“Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo almost jumps. He spins around and is greeted by Sunggyu’s wide grin.

“Hi, I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I’m sorry, work ended late and I didn’t know if you’d still be here...”

Sunggyu shakes his head, then glances around. “Actually, do you want to go somewhere else less... crowded?”

Myungsoo panics. “Sure.”

“Great, I know of this nice pub just close by with a band that plays jazz music.”

Myungsoo calms down. “Sounds perfect.”

The car ride is spent mostly in silence since Sunggyu’s manager is the one driving them there. Then Sunggyu tells him not to wait, and Myungsoo wonders how late he will be heading home.

They find a nice cosy corner in the shadows, and Sunggyu makes the food order for both of them.

“In case you’re wondering why I wanted to meet at the club, It’s because my friend was having a birthday celebration in one of the rooms.”

“You don’t have to explain.” Myungsoo really didn’t think much of it, he just assumed it’s because no one would really bother about them there. But Sunggyu seems to be trying to present himself to Myungsoo a different way.

Sunggyu nods and smiles. “So... you were working?”

“Uh, yeah.” Myungsoo says. “I’m still a student, though,” he feels compelled to add after a moment.

“I figured. How old are you?”

“Old enough to be drinking.”

Sunggyu gives Myungsoo a judgmental look.

Myungsoo laughs. “I’m 21.”

“That’s acceptable.”

“‘Acceptable’?” Myungsoo echoes, head slightly cocked to the side.

“Well, if you’re 18 then there would be an age difference of 6 years between us and it would make me feel like an old man.”

“But hyung, you already are the representation of ‘old man’ in the band.”

“It’s a lie! Don’t believe everything people say!” The pain from being misunderstood that Myungsoo could hear from Sunggyu’s voice and see from his face is definitely real.

Myungsoo tries not to laugh, keeping it in as a waiter brings them their food and drinks. “You’re ‘people’ too.”

“I’m not just ‘people’,” Sunggyu grumbles. “I’m your favourite person, so you should listen to me.”

“I have a few favourite people, but you’re not one.”

Sunggyu gasps.

Myungsoo bursts out laughing this time, and has to look away to calm himself.

“You don’t mean it.”

“You’re my favourite idol.”

“Is that all you see me as?”

Myungsoo blinks at him, brows furrowed just slightly, not really understanding Sunggyu.

Sunggyu shakes his head. “You’re special. I’d like to be... friends with you.”

Sunggyu mumbles something after that Myungsoo doesn’t catch, but that’s alright because Myungsoo’s still distracted by the way Sunggyu had said ‘friends’. It was like he had meant to say something else but settled for that word instead, and Myungsoo probably won’t ever find out what it was.

“I’m not entirely sure how to be friends with you, hyung.” Myungsoo admits. Maybe it would have been easier if he was Sungjong, who obviously fits into this world effortlessly with his style, fashionability, and grace. Myungsoo’s just an awkward, poor student who spends most of his money on his idol.

“Because you fantasize too much about me every night?”

Myungsoo turns red and stutters so much that he gives up trying to speak.

Sunggyu is in chortles.

“I do not!” Myungsoo protests indignantly. He genuinely does not. Okay, except for that one time he was watching an adult video and the guy looked a little like Sunggyu and also had really pretty fingers so Myungsoo may have let his fantasies run wild just once. He never tried to imagine Sunggyu again because it makes him feel awkward. He has no wish of risking getting all that indecent imagery in his head when he sees Sunggyu in real life. Like right now.

“I wouldn’t think badly of you even if you did,” Sunggyu says. “It would actually be a nice compliment.”

Myungsoo wonders if Sunggyu’s just saying it or he really thinks that way.

“Someone like you, it’d still be my pleasure even if just in your head.”

Myungsoo is barely stopping himself from imploding from all the feelings that Sunggyu’s words are giving him. If he isn’t dreaming then he definitely needs his personal advisor Sungjong to explain to him what is happening now. Does Sunggyu really mean what Myungsoo thinks he means? Or is Myungsoo purely making too many assumptions on his part?

Sometimes Myungsoo wishes he is more skilled in the department of flirting and relationships, so he wouldn’t be so lost at times like this.

He’s still at a loss as to what to reply but Sunggyu saves him.

“So, you like photography?”

And this is how Myungsoo doesn’t stop talking.

It’s 4 in the morning, after lengthy, in-depth discussions about photography—Myungsoo’s specialty, and music—Sunggyu’s specialty. Between the two of them, they have eaten three skinny crust pizzas, two buckets of fries, one dozen buffalo wings, and drunk copious amounts of various types of alcohol.

Sunggyu’s still sober but Myungsoo’s just beginning to feel slightly tipsy.

“So it’s true that you don’t get drunk,” Myungsoo says, impressed.

“Hey, you’re pretty good yourself.” Sunggyu grins. “I have finally found myself a worthy drinking partner.”

“Are the rest of them really that bad?”

“Dongwoo gets knocked out after one bottle of soju, Woohyun and Sungyeol about a couple of glasses each, so...” Sunggyu laughs, “Pretty bad.”

Myungsoo laughs along and shakes his head. His friends have low alcohol tolerance too so sometimes it’s more annoying than it is amusing since there have been more occasions than one when he had to carry them back.

“I should probably send you home now.”

Myungsoo doesn’t mistake the tinge of regret he hears in Sunggyu’s voice. He’s not drunk enough to be hearing things. His breath catches for a moment as he watches Sunggyu.

Then they’re in a cab, even though Myungsoo said no ten times. Sunggyu was so persistent that Myungsoo gave up.

Sunggyu also insists on walking Myungsoo right to his door, and Myungsoo doesn’t even argue.

And Sunggyu is sneaky.

He casually slips into Myungsoo’s dorm room right after him and closes the door quietly.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo whispers, panicking a little.

“Had a couple of things to say but didn’t want to say them outside.” Sunggyu is whispering too and Myungsoo’s heart starts to go out of control because fuck, that is incredibly hot.

“What is it?”

Sunggyu leans closer. “Call me.”

Myungsoo takes all of five seconds before he replies. “No, you call me.”

“No, you call me.”

“No, you.”

“You—”

The lights come on suddenly, and Myungsoo belatedly realizes just how close Sunggyu’s face is to his.

“Jesus Christ, get a room.”

They don’t jump apart at Hoya’s voice either, although Sunggyu slowly backs away. He gives Hoya a quick bow in apology, then mouths ‘call me’ to Myungsoo, very blatantly stares at his lips for five seconds, and leaves.

Myungsoo’s still stunned in the same spot after Sunggyu disappears out the door.

Hoya judges him with his arms crossed.

“Don’t say anything.”

  


  
_The sad truth’s I want no one  
Unless that someone’s you_

There is nothing out of the ordinary about Myungsoo’s life the week that follows. Myungsoo goes to work, then spends the rest of his time on his project.

But there is something out of the ordinary about Myungsoo.

Hoya still hasn’t spoken a word pertaining to Sunggyu since that night, and Myungsoo appreciates it, because Myungsoo honestly has no idea what he is even going to do about anything.

Sunggyu calls him first, the night after, inviting Myungsoo to the recording studio the next day. Myungsoo declines, citing work as an excuse.

Sunggyu calls him again in the middle of the week, asking him out for dinner. Myungsoo did not flat out reject him, but he hasn’t agreed either. Sunggyu says he’ll be waiting for him.

So Myungsoo’s stuck in this situation again. After one week of avoiding any topic relating to Sunggyu, he finally can’t escape it.

Hoya’s arms are crossed as he fixes Myungsoo with a dry look.

Sungjong is just tut-tutting away.

Myungsoo sits on the edge of his bed looking like a sad kitten.

None of his friends are actually buying it, though.

“I don’t know what your issue is.” Sungjong says.

“I do,” Hoya contributes, then clears his throat and continues in a perfect imitation of Myungsoo’s voice, “‘But I’m just his fan!’”

“Ah, that complicates things,” Sungjong rolls his eyes.

“I’m not you, Lee Sungjong! I’m not you who doesn’t need to be a superstar to fit in the world of glitz and glamour. I’m not meant for that, and you know it.”

“No, you’re not,” Sungjong deadpans, then stares at Myungsoo. “You’re just scared.”

“I’m not—” Myungsoo darts his eyes back and forth between both Sungjong and Hoya, then lowers his gaze. “—scared.”

Myungsoo feels defeated.

This ought to be everything he wanted. This is what every fan wants, isn’t it?

Myungsoo buries his face in his hands.

Hoya uncrosses his arms and strides over to Myungsoo, very unceremoniously pushing him to make space for himself, then sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, Soo, it’s just dinner.”

“I just don’t want to seem like I’m desperate.”

“If there’s anyone who seems desperate, it’s not you, darling,” Sungjong says and reaches out to pat his thigh.

“Then that’s a problem too!”

“Hyung, just go for the dinner. You know we’re always on standby if you need us.”

Hoya nods. “Jjong’s right.”

“He wants to see you, and I know you want to see him too—”

Myungsoo looks up at this point and opens his mouth to say something but the words die on his tongue because Sungjong puts up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Myungsoo settles for a pout instead.

“Like Hoya hyung said, it’s just dinner.”

And so it is.

Myungsoo gets a text from Sunggyu telling him that he’s waiting for him inside the restaurant. His heartbeat speeds up a little, but Myungsoo ignores it as he pushes the door open.

It’s an exquisite little Japanese place that looks authentic, exactly like what Myungsoo always sees on television. There aren’t a lot of people because there aren’t many seats, so Myungsoo spots Sunggyu immediately.

He’s just sitting there in a hoodie and jeans, flipping through the menu absently, and Myungsoo swoons at his profile.

In fact, Myungsoo swoons for close to a minute before Sunggyu spots him and breaks into a wide smile, waving him over.

So Myungsoo takes his seat next to Sunggyu.

“Hi, Myungsoo.”

“Hi, hyung.”

“How’s your week?”

Terrible. “Good.”

“Good is... good,” Sunggyu chuckles, then pushes a menu towards him. “Here. I thought you might appreciate Japanese food.”

Sunggyu definitely remembers when Myungsoo had mentioned last week that he would love to visit Japan someday because he loves the food.

So Myungsoo orders udon, Sunggyu picks ramen, and they get a whole bunch of sides to share.

Sunggyu tells Myungsoo about his week. He’s mostly been in the studio working on the new album, and hasn’t seen much of the outside world because once he’s in the mood to write, he doesn’t stop. And he’s been feeling really inspired.

Myungsoo’s captivated.

When they were talking in the pub last week, Sunggyu had sounded more distant, even though they were so close to each other. The light jazz music and the dark atmosphere was perfect for privacy with a touch of romance, but perhaps Myungsoo didn’t feel it enough. As much as Myungsoo enjoys drinking with his friends, clubs and pubs aren’t really his thing, unlike how comfortable Sunggyu seems to be.

Here in the warm glow of the yellow lights, where there is faint chattering from all around, the aroma of food wafting in the air, and Sunggyu’s voice crisp and clear in his ear, his face close enough for Myungsoo to notice the imperfections but still beautiful nonetheless, Myungsoo finally gets it.

Sunggyu may live in a world entirely different from his, but Sunggyu is still just another regular person. All the fame and glory and superstar status aside, Sunggyu’s really no different from any man his age.

And Myungsoo is completely smitten with this side of Sunggyu that’s different from the Kim Sunggyu he reads about in interviews and obsesses about on television. This Sunggyu is real, and this Sunggyu is within his reach.

So it is just dinner.

Myungsoo spends most of it slurping his udon and listening to Sunggyu speak.

At some point they reach for the same grilled shishamo and end up arguing for five minutes over who should take it. Sunggyu does, but only because Myungsoo shoves one end of it into his mouth, which earns him a death glare from the older man. Myungsoo merely laughs and happily continues to eat his udon.

Sunggyu later retaliates by shoving a piece of agedashi tofu into Myungsoo’s mouth. Myungsoo smacks his arm and Sunggyu snickers into his food, so Myungsoo pushes his arm and then Sunggyu’s laughing so hard he almost falls off his chair. But the only thing that actually falls is a piece of vegetable from Sunggyu’s mouth, so Myungsoo is laughing too.

At the end of dinner, both of them are all smiles and faces flushed from laughing too much.

Myungsoo knows that he owes Hoya and Sungjong a lot because if it weren’t for them then he wouldn’t have had such a great time.

Sunggyu pulls his hood over his head as they walk out onto the street. Myungsoo glances at him, then looks around. At least he doesn’t look out of place since it’s nearing the end of autumn and beginning to get chilly.

“Is it difficult?”

Sunggyu looks at Myungsoo and frowns. “What is?”

“To have to hide.”

“Not always.”

Myungsoo tilts his head.

“Most of the time they leave us alone, but sometimes when we really don’t want to be disturbed, I guess we have to take extra precautions and cover up a little.”

Myungsoo nods.

“It’s not nice to bring trouble to the people you care about too.”

Myungsoo doesn’t react, and neither of them speak as they continue down the street. Myungsoo wonders if Sunggyu actually knows where they are heading to, or he’s just walking without direction.

Sunggyu does.

The river is a beautiful place at night, flanked by bright lights that illuminate the scene. Myungsoo comes here from time to time, because the contrasting images of the happenings along and around the river in the day and at night make for great storytelling through his camera lens.

Sunggyu stops at an empty bench and both of them wordlessly sit way too close to each other.

“Do you come here often?” Myungsoo asks softly, afraid to disrupt the tranquility.

“Occasionally,” Sunggyu replies, his voice just as soft. “It’s pretty at night. I like to come here by myself when I need some time.”

“You said in an interview that this is where you got the idea for ‘I Need You’.”

Sunggyu smiles. “You would know that.”

Myungsoo panics. “I swear I’m not a stalker—”

“Relax, Myungsoo. I’ve pretty much figured that out myself.” Sunggyu turns to look at Myungsoo, then pats his head. “I know what it’s like to be completely obsessed with someone to the point that you’d want to know everything about them and want to see them all the time.”

“I’m not—”

“You bought 120 albums because of me, are you really going to deny that?”

Myungsoo shuts up.

“The point is, there’s a difference between that and being a crazed fan.”

The thing is, Myungsoo doesn’t see any.

“You know what sets you apart from so many others like you?”

“My face?” Myungsoo offers, remembering what Sungjong had said about first impressions, and also what Sunggyu said at the club.

Sunggyu laughs. “That too, of course. But that’s not it.”

Myungsoo doesn’t know.

“Your guilelessness.”

What.

“And the fact that I felt comfortable around you.”

Myungsoo doesn’t speak.

“The first time I saw you, I knew you were something else. And I think you knew, too, that you unnerved me. I may not have had the chance to interact with our fans that way before, but on that day only you made me feel that way, with your ridiculous stare and all.” Sunggyu pauses for a moment, as if thinking back to the time when their eyes first met.

“My friends and seniors are always talking about the fans they have who are handsome or pretty, but at the end of the day, that’s all they are, you know? Because you know that they will always be that—just fans.”

Myungsoo doesn’t know where this is going.

“With you, I felt like there could be something different. You were neither being a bumbling idiot or overzealously chatty.”

“I was too nervous and couldn’t speak.” Myungsoo says sheepishly.

Sunggyu chuckles.

“For all you know, I could be one of those quiet anti-fans plotting your murder.”

Sunggyu’s chuckle turns into a laugh. “Then you’re missing a lot of chances to.”

Myungsoo shakes his head. “I’m just waiting for the right time.”

“So when is the right time, Myungsoo?”

Myungsoo hates it. He absolutely detests when Sunggyu speaks his name. It must be a sin for anyone to make his name sound so dreamy and sexy. Myungsoo wants to hear it for the rest of his life.

“What am I to you right now, Myungsoo?”

There is nothing but silence for the moments that follow, then Myungsoo lowers his head and breathes, “Everything.”

No other word seems adequate to describe the importance of Sunggyu in Myungsoo’s life. On the hardest days, it’s Sunggyu’s voice that keeps him going. It’s the thought of Sunggyu that pushes him forward, the thought that Sunggyu has worked so hard to get to where he is, that motivates Myungsoo to do the same. Truthfully, even ‘everything’ sounds weak. Myungsoo has often wondered what he might have been doing now if he hadn’t heard Sunggyu’s song that day. Perhaps a little richer, but definitely still without direction.

And now that Sunggyu’s closer to him than ever before, Myungsoo is scared to lose him. He is afraid to lose the Sunggyu he has become so comfortable with in such a short time. No one else has made him feel this way and it scares him.

Sunggyu was supposed to be an unattainable god, not this man who’s sitting next to Myungsoo and looking at him like he’s the only one who matters.

“Everything?” Sunggyu echoes.

Myungsoo nods as his face starts burning up.

“Then be my everything too.”

Myungsoo’s heart stops.

“I’m serious, Myungsoo. I want you to be my friend, my fan, and above all, just, mine.”

Myungsoo opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he closes it again. His heart is screaming at him to say yes because Kim Sunggyu is the man of his dreams, Kim Sunggyu is all he wants, and Kim Sunggyu is everything he needs.

There’s no reason for him to say no, except the rational voice in his head yelling at him that Sunggyu is way out of his league, that Sunggyu is from a world different from his, that Sunggyu is too big a risk to take.

But Myungsoo’s 21. He can afford to take a risk. There’s no telling what will happen in the future, but this moment now is real and he needs to live in it.

Sunggyu places a tentative hand on Myungsoo’s cheek and gently draws him closer to face him.

Myungsoo stares into Sunggyu’s eyes and Sunggyu stares back.

“Myungsoo.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, hyung, yes. Yes. Yes!”

“I— I was going to wait for the next time I ask you out to say this because I was afraid I’d scare you away but—”

Sunggyu’s face is so close to Myungsoo’s again and Myungsoo is so aware of it this time and the movement of his lips is just so distracting that Myungsoo reflexively moves even closer.

“—you know what, I talk too much. Fuck it.”

Sunggyu cups Myungsoo’s cheeks with both his hands and closes the gap between their lips.

Myungsoo melts.

It’s a chaste kiss, but the firm press of Sunggyu’s lush lips against his own is enough to make Myungsoo feel like he’s in paradise.

When Sunggyu pulls away, Myungsoo blushes so hard he hides his face in his hands.

Sunggyu laughs. “Oh god, you’re the most adorable thing ever.”

Myungsoo pushes at Sunggyu’s arm but that only makes Sunggyu laugh harder.

So Sunggyu sends Myungsoo back to his dorm again. He reaches for Myungsoo’s hand and laces their fingers together at some point of the journey, and Myungsoo reciprocates the action by holding his hand back tightly.

Then they end up standing outside the door of Myungsoo’s dorm room for ages.

“That was a very unplanned first date. Let me take you on a real first date next time.”

Myungsoo shakes his head. “It was perfect, hyung. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

“Well, you deserve only the best, Myungsoo.” Sunggyu strokes the side of Myungsoo’s hair.

Myungsoo’s cheeks get puffed up in his bid to not squeal. “You’re the best!” He squeaks instead.

Sunggyu grins. “And you’re killing me.”

Then Sunggyu’s kissing him again and Myungsoo thinks it is going to get serious when—

“Seriously.”

Ah, the ever-familiar and warm judgmental tone of voice of his best friend that Myungsoo will recognize regardless of how far away it is.

Sunggyu seems to be the type who doesn’t care for denial and hiding, because he doesn’t even bother stopping right away—not that Myungsoo minds—but instead takes his own sweet time.

Hoya’s already standing next to them by the time they separate.

“Out here. Really.” Hoya deadpans. “You know, if you want to hurt your career by getting caught doing something as taboo as this, that’s your problem. But don’t bring Soo into it.”

“Hoya!” Myungsoo gasps.

“Duly noted.”

Hoya leaves them at the door without saying anything more.

“He’s right,” Sunggyu says to Myungsoo when the door’s shut. “I shouldn’t be so reckless.”

Myungsoo sees now that he’s not the only one taking a risk. Sunggyu’s taking one far bigger than he is.

“Anyway, come to the studio tomorrow?”

Myungsoo smiles and nods.

The first thing he does when he enters the dorm room is to dive onto his bed, bury his face in his pillow, and squeal.

“You can bring him in here if you want to, but no hanky-panky, please.”

“We’re not even near that point yet!” Myungsoo grabs a stray cushion and tosses it at Hoya.

“I’m just trying to protect my eyes!”

“You are just horrible!”

“Don’t forget you owe Jjong and me for convincing your lame ass to go meet him!”

Myungsoo keeps quiet and sulks.

Hoya notices and chuckles. “But congratulations, Soo. I’m happy for you.”

Sungjong screams into the phone when Hoya puts him on speaker mode and makes Myungsoo tell him.

It is well into winter the next time Myungsoo and Sunggyu have an outdoors date again. They’ve pretty much spent the past weeks either at the studio or in Myungsoo’s dorm, since Sunggyu has been recording a lot for the new album due in the beginning of spring, and Myungsoo still has quite a bit to cover for his project.

Both are them are so well bundled up that no one, except probably their closest friends, can recognize them, so they hold hands and stroll along the river.

“What are your plans for next year?”

“Hmm, graduate and find a job?”

“Why does it sound like I’m not in your plans?”

“Oh, trust me, you’re in all of my plans.” Myungsoo grins.

“What about your pants?”

Myungsoo narrows his eyes at Sunggyu. “No.”

“I don’t get it, you watch so much porn but you refuse to do the real thing.”

“I do not watch porn!”

“Ha. Ha.”

“Just sometimes!”

“You tell yourself that, Kim Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo huffs, releasing Sunggyu’s hand and crossing his arms.

Sunggyu laughs and puts his arm around Myungsoo.

Myungsoo refuses to look at him.

“Okay, my innocent angel. So what are your plans besides graduating and finding a job? What jobs are you looking at?”

Myungsoo uncrosses his arms and hugs Sunggyu’s arm, clinging to him and causing Sunggyu to walk awkwardly.

“I haven’t thought about it. Definitely something to do with photography, though.”

“I figured.” Sunggyu smiles.

“What are your plans, hyung?”

Sunggyu shrugs. “Release a couple of albums, go on a world tour?”

“Can you please not have too many fansigns? I’m poor.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have a dozen private fansigns just for you.”

“But I need to go to your fansigns and take photos of you and become the greatest fansite—”

Sunggyu bursts into laughter at this point and doesn’t stop for the next minute.

Myungsoo grins and leans towards him to peck his cheek.

The faux fur from Myungsoo’s hood tickles Sunggyu and makes him laugh again. “Okay, my No. 1 fan.”

“Your one and only.”

“My one and only.” Sunggyu agrees, smiling, and taps Myungsoo’s nose.

Myungsoo giggles.

“Oh, Soo?”

“Hmm?”

Sunggyu stops by the side of the path and turns to face Myungsoo. “Your hand, please.”

Myungsoo obediently holds out his hand even though he doesn’t know why Sunggyu needs it.

Sunggyu reaches into his pocket, then pushes the jacket sleeve of Myungsoo’s left arm up a little, before seemingly tying something around Myungsoo’s wrist. When he takes his hands away, he looks up at Myungsoo. “Merry Christmas, Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo lifts his hand. The black cotton cord is fastened around Myungsoo’s wrist, and in the middle are three intertwining rings—of pink gold, yellow gold, and white gold. Myungsoo knows exactly what it is. He’s seen it while browsing the internet to look for a gift for Sunggyu.

Love, fidelity, and friendship. That’s what it means.

Myungsoo blushes, and is glad he can attribute it to the cold wind.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, hyung.” Myungsoo pauses, “I have something for you too. It’s not as lavish as yours but...”

“I do earn a lot more than you do, silly. Don’t starve for me.”

“I already do,” Myungsoo sticks his tongue out at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu laughs and pats his head.

Myungsoo swats his hand away and pouts. “You’re annoying.”

“Your annoying boyfriend would like to have his present too.”

Myungsoo grabs Sunggyu’s hand and pushes a small box into it. “Here, annoying boyfriend.”

Sunggyu grins as he opens the box. It’s a pair of ear studs, of a small silver planet.

“Because you’re my world. Merry Christmas, hyung.”

“Please explain to me how it is legal for someone so hot to be so adorable at the same time.” Sunggyu says as he draws Myungsoo into a hug. “Thank you, Myungsoo.”

It may have been a couple of months, but Myungsoo still gets all these butterflies whenever Sunggyu says his name. He doesn’t really get it, because it’s just his name, and everyone says his name. Yet somehow it is just different when it’s Sunggyu.

Myungsoo hugs Sunggyu back tightly, and then he feels something settle on his eyelashes. Glancing upwards, he sees the gentle snow that has just begun to fall.

“It’s snowing,” Sunggyu murmurs.

Myungsoo nods, leaning away to look at him.

Sunggyu cups Myungsoo’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. They stay that way for a while, with Myungsoo’s arms around Sunggyu’s waist, the silence comfortable as they just gaze at each other.

Myungsoo thinks Sunggyu has something to say but he’s unsure if he should say it, because Myungsoo, too, has words stuck on the tip of his tongue.

Sunggyu kisses Myungsoo instead, but that lasts for all of three seconds before he starts chuckling.

“That fur of yours is so ticklish.”

“But my ears will be cold if I don’t put up my hood.” Myungsoo pouts.

“Fine, I’ll deal with it, then.”

Myungsoo grins victoriously and reaches up to grab Sunggyu’s scarf to pull him close again so their noses are brushing.

“Myungsoo.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Myungsoo, Myungsoo, Myungsoo.”

“Gyu hyung, Gyu hyung, Gyu hyung?”

“I love you.”

The three words take a while to sink in, then Myungsoo throws his arms around Sunggyu’s neck.

“I love you too.”

Sunggyu kisses him.

Myungsoo thinks they have both known for a while now, that these feelings they have for each other have grown into love, but Myungsoo hasn’t said anything because he was scared before. Dating a superstar is uncharted territory. Hell, even dating is pretty much still new to him. So Myungsoo’s afraid of the consequences that come with the admission of love.

But Myungsoo has nothing to be afraid of, and he understands now, enveloped in Sunggyu’s protective embrace. He is everything to Sunggyu, just as Sunggyu is everything to him. And Myungsoo needs no one else but him.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

 

 

_For these sides of me to not shake any more  
I need you now_

Myungsoo wakes up every morning to a beautiful voice that belongs to a man as beautiful. The man of his dreams, with a voice so sweet, a face so heavenly, and fingers so graceful when they’re dancing on guitar strings… The man of his dreams is...

Myungsoo jumps out of bed. If Sunggyu isn’t next to him then it can only mean one thing—Myungsoo overslept. Obviously he had pressed the snooze button too many times.

Sunggyu never wakes Myungsoo when he has schedules that begin too early in the morning, even though Myungsoo has said two hundred times over that he should.

It is summer, and Myungsoo had graduated for a couple of months, which also meant that he and Hoya aren’t living together anymore. Hoya had finally graduated too, even though he is a year older than Myungsoo, since his course of study took an extra year.

So Sunggyu had proposed that Myungsoo move in with him.

Living with Sunggyu is a lot of fun as it is trouble, for Sunggyu is ridiculously messy, and Myungsoo ends up being his housekeeper. ‘Payment for rent’ is what Sunggyu calls it. ‘Free slave’ is what Myungsoo calls it. Nevertheless, Myungsoo’s more than content with this arrangement.

Being a freelance photographer, Myungsoo needs to be in the city more often than not because he needs to meet potential clients, so living with Sunggyu works out.

Today, Myungsoo has no clients to meet. He does, however, have a very important photography event to work on.

It has been a while since the last fansign Myungsoo had gone to. And he is nervous.

Never mind that the artistes are just his boyfriend and his bandmates who are now also Myungsoo’s friends. It is still a fansign and Myungsoo’s just going to be nervous anyway.

Myungsoo gets a good seat for this round, and prepares his camera for their appearance. Sunggyu spots him almost immediately, but refuses to pose for his camera. Yes, Sunggyu is most definitely an annoying boyfriend.

Going onto stage to get the autographs is less nerve-wrecking, because Myungsoo’s too busy being angry at Sunggyu.

The three other members pretend Myungsoo is just a fan and says generic things to him, which amuses Myungsoo a bit, but he notices that they’ve all signed funny messages on his album. One of them says ‘Dear brother-in-law’ and Myungsoo is both embarrassed yet still raging at Sunggyu at the same time.

Sunggyu’s last, and Myungsoo glares at him.

Sunggyu smiles and gestures him to go closer. Myungsoo instinctively does then regrets it immediately. He has no interest in hearing what Sunggyu has to say right now, unless he has a perfectly good explanation as to why he isn’t posing for Myungsoo’s camera.

But the first thing Sunggyu does is blow at Myungsoo’s ear, which turns Myungsoo’s face red instantly, then Sunggyu goes on to whisper, “See you tonight.”

It takes all of Myungsoo’s self-control and preservation to not shriek at Sunggyu and hit him. So Myungsoo grabs his signed album and runs away, blushing.

When Myungsoo flips through the album to look at Sunggyu’s signed message, he doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

‘Any plans for tonight? ;) xxx’

When Sunggyu gets home that night, he is assaulted by a flurry of cushions.

“No plans for you!” Myungsoo yells at him.

“But Soo—”

“No but’s!”

“Not even mine?”

“Not even yours, and you can’t have mine!”

Sunggyu sidles up to Myungsoo on the couch.

“Go away.”

“Oh come on, I’ve had a long day. Give me a kiss.”

“No, I don’t give annoying boyfriends any kisses.”

“But I have something for you in return.”

Myungsoo shakes his head.

Sunggyu sighs. Then pouts. “Myungsoooooooooo. Please.”

Damn, the man knows just how to get Myungsoo all the time. Myungsoo gives in a little, and pecks Sunggyu’s cheek.

Sunggyu grins. “Okay, Soo. Here’s what. We’re announcing our world tour tomorrow, and I want you to come with us.”

“What?” Myungsoo blurts out.

“Be our official photographer.”

Myungsoo stares at Sunggyu like he’s gone mad.

“This world tour is going to be the most amazing thing we’ve ever done, and I want you to come with us. Once it’s over you can quit and do whichever kind of photography you want to do then, but for now... come with us. Travel the world with me.”

Myungsoo just keeps staring at Sunggyu as his brain races to process this information.

“Myungsoo.”

“Yes.”

“Yes!” Sunggyu grabs Myungsoo’s face and peppers kisses all over it.

Myungsoo grins and cups the back of Sunggyu’s head, pressing his lips lightly against Sunggyu’s and murmurs, “Let’s go together forever.”

  



End file.
